


The Present

by KinomiAkai



Series: The Birthday Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I know it's late to be posting this but I hope you guys like it!, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers I guess but here's the prequel to payback!!!, let me know if you want more!, you guys asked and I just....couldn't stop writing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai
Summary: COMPLETE. It's Sasuke's birthday, and Naruto's left him with nothing but the present he gave him before he left. That stupid, frustrating present. Prequel to Payback - PWP, modern AU; enjoy!





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> WHO SAID THEY WANTED A PREQUEL

Sasuke sighed, rolling over for what felt like the thousandth time.

It seemed that no matter how he twisted—the blankets or pillows that he stuffed together—that he kicked off the bed—he just…couldn't get comfortable.

He hissed out a breath, finally opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling.

It was barely two days since Naruto had left—it was barely two minutes until his birthday—and Sasuke was already feeling it. It was this stupid bed—it felt so _big_ and _cold_ and _quiet_ with no stupid blonde in it with him, stealing his blankets, snoring away, mumbling something about food—and it was the stupid _work_ he had to do, the work he couldn't focus on because he kept checking his stupid phone to see if his stupid blonde had texted him again—he usually had—

And it was the stupid present Naruto had given him, before he had left.

He swallowed.

It was mostly that.

His laptop was still on the floor…still there from the first time he had—ah— _used_ it today. It certainly hadn't been for work.

Heaving a sigh—resigned to his fate—Sasuke rolled to grab at the infernal thing. He wondered if Naruto had known, before he left, that his gift would torture Sasuke in this way—he wondered if the blonde had planned this, to have Sasuke's mind drifting at every hour of the day—drifting back to…

He opened the folder, letting out a small breath.

He knew the first photo—he knew the ones that followed them. Sasuke had always had a good memory, and the effect was only worsened when it came to Naruto—

Naruto, who knelt for the camera as if it was nothing special—nothing unusual. His eyes weren't on the camera, in the first photo—no, they were on Sasuke—but in the second, they pierced through the screen, as if he was there—as if he was _here_ —looking up at him with those laughing, playful eyes, calling him an asshole—the insult echoed in his ears just from meeting that gaze—

Sasuke only needed one hand to flip through the photos.

He could see his own cock in the next one—and the way Naruto ran his tongue along it…the way Naruto's eyes looked up at him, full of challenge, full of daring—Naruto was just so _loud_. So _distracting_ —he had commanded Sasuke's attention from the moment they had met, and Sasuke had yet to get it back—

Truth be told, he had given up trying long ago.

He flipped to the next photo.

His hand was nothing compared to the feeling of Naruto's mouth on him, but he did he best to imitate it nonetheless—he pumped slowly, softly—remembering the way Naruto had teased him, remembering the way he had held back—the camera didn't quite manage to pick up that struggle in Naruto's eye, but Sasuke knew it like the back of his hand. Naruto was never one for self-control—never one to hold back, in anything he did—

Except for this. Except for Sasuke. Because Sasuke was a _challenge_ and Naruto loved challenges—and winning meant that he had to make Sasuke lose control, which meant Naruto had to keep it—and he certainly tried, but Sasuke loved challenges too and he hated to lose—

He hissed out a breath, forcibly slowing his hand as he squeezed tighter. He didn't want to finish yet.

It was the exact same thought that had made him stop that night. There was no photo that showed him pushing Naruto to the floor—Naruto catching the camera before it clattered to the ground—hands running up his chest, shoving the shirt back—back, away—tearing at his pants—

No, the next photo was of Naruto, already naked—grinning up at him, on his back, now—and this was where the night had _really_ begun. They had never changed positions so many times—Sasuke felt his cock twitch in anticipation—

The phone rang.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin—glaring at the phone, as if it was its fault—who the fuck was calling him _now_ —

Naruto.

He snorted.

Of course it was.

And it was past midnight, now, he noticed—which meant—

"Moron."

" _Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuu, happy birthday, you asshole, happy birthday to you!"_

Sasuke laid back against the pillows, fighting a smile.

"You're…so dumb," he muttered, cheeks burning for some inexplicable reason—maybe it was the fact that his laptop was still there, beside him, open to a rather graphic image of—

" _Y'know, just 'cause you're older doesn't mean you have to be a cranky old man, Sasuke,"_ he heard Naruto laugh.

"We're the same age," Sasuke rolled his eyes, shuffling himself closer to the laptop.

" _Not for the next two months we're not,"_ Naruto laughed again, _"I didn't wake you up, did I? You sound kinda out of breath."_

Sasuke swallowed. _Fucking_ Naruto—this was entirely his fault—

"N-no," he cursed himself for stuttering, "you didn't wake me up."

There was a pause. Sasuke shifted his pants—his erection hadn't fallen…Naruto's voice only seemed to be making it _worse_ —

"… _But I interrupted something?"_

He brushed his fingers along his pants, his eyes automatically turning back to the photo—Naruto, on all fours, looking back at him—oh _god_ —

" _Sasuke?"_

"Wha—hm?" Sasuke jerked his hand away from where it had been sliding down. Damn it—he had to get a hold of himself—

" _Sasuke, you sound—"_ Naruto's voice was somehow lower—somehow breathier, _"are you…jerking off?"_

"No," he immediately hissed, cheeks burning— _fuck_ , as if he—

 _"'Cause if you are,"_ Naruto's voice grew louder—closer to the phone, _"keep going."_

Sasuke swallowed. His hand moved—almost on its own—almost automatically—he let the phone drop, pressing speaker so he could turn towards it—

" _Are you?"_ Naruto's voice was nearly…breathless… _"Sasuke…are you?"_

"Yes," the whisper escaped his mouth without his permission—

 _"Ungh, fuck—yeah—"_ Naruto's breathing was harsh, uneven—Sasuke felt his pace quicken, right there with his heartbeat—

" _God, Sasuke, I missed you so much,"_ Naruto voice was somewhere between a moan and a sigh—he knew that tone—he _loved_ that tone, _"I've already done this three times today—hah—"_

"Three times?" Sasuke gave a soft chuckle.

" _Yeah,"_ Naruto laughed, _"I can't stop thinking about—when I left—"_

"…Your present?"

Naruto laughed again.

" _Yeah."_

Sasuke flipped to the next photo—Naruto, on his back, legs splayed—Sasuke could see his own hand, pressing on Naruto's thigh to hold them apart—the blonde's smile was long gone, now, replaced by a darker, clouded gaze—Sasuke had never seen anyone convey desire so directly…

There was something so satisfying about knowing that no one else could see those eyes that way. That look was just for him—only his—in that moment, Naruto was—

"I've been enjoying it."

" _You—oh, sh—it, Sas—nngh,"_ he heard the blankets rustle against the phone—Naruto was shifting, somehow—

Sasuke fought a smile.

" _Are you looking at it now?"_ There was barely any of Naruto's voice left in the whisper—he must be well into it now—

"Yes," he slowed his pace on himself—switching to tugging his pants down, instead. He had a head start on Naruto—he was already painfully hard—and he _desperately_ wanted to see this through—

" _Oh god,"_ Naruto groaned, _"which one?"_

He flipped to the next one. It was one of his favourites.

"You're on your back," he stroked along his length— _slowly_ , he told himself, "your legs are apart—"

He swallowed.

"What are you doing right now?"

" _Wh—like, me? Here?"_

"Yes, moron."

" _Asshole,"_ he could hear the smile in Naruto's voice— _fuck_ , he missed that easy, tired smile Naruto would give him when they were like this—when they were together, like this, _"I'm in a bed with a hand down my pants."_

"Only one hand?"

" _Wh—uh—yeah—"_

"Make it two."

" _Oh,"_ Naruto let out a breath—and then another, _"oh—uh, let me—let me put you on speaker—"_

Sasuke let a slow smile spread across his face. Naruto was being awfully obedient…

"Eager?"

" _Shut up, asshole,"_ Naruto muttered—and Sasuke could just _see_ the blush spread across his face—the small pout he'd make, unknowingly, when he was embarrassed, _"why do I need two hands?"_

"In the photo," Sasuke swallowed, his mouth feeling awfully dry as he looked back at it, "you're stretching yourself for me."

He heard Naruto suck in a breath.

"Stretch yourself for me, Naruto."

He let his voice dip as he said Naruto's name—he knew what that did—

" _Hah—nn,"_ Naruto let out a shuddering breath, _"Sa—Sasuke—describe it again—"_

"Hm?" He swiped his thumb along his head, wiping at some of the precum—he should really take off his shirt, too—

" _The picture—tell me again—"_

"You're on your back."

" _I'm on my back,"_ Naruto repeated—oh, Naruto was—Sasuke stared back at the photo—

"Your legs are apart—I'm spreading them apart."

" _Ah—yeah—"_

Sasuke swallowed, speeding up his pace—Naruto—wouldn't have lube, so—

"Put your fingers in your mouth."

" _You're—enjoying this too much, asshole…"_

Sasuke chuckled softly—but he heard Naruto's heavy breaths cut off, and he knew Naruto was obeying no matter the protests he put up—

"You're enjoying it too," he laid back, closing his eyes, picturing Naruto with his fingers in his mouth, hand on his cock—Sasuke, overtop of him, "nngh—Naruto—"

" _Sasuke—tell me what to do—"_

Sasuke let out a breath, pushing his orgasm back down—not _yet_ —

"Lift your legs up."

He heard the bed shift.

"And stretch yourself for me."

" _F-fuck, Sasuke—"_ He heard Naruto breath out once—and then again—

"How many fingers is that?"

" _Two."_

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath—two—just like the photo—his eyes drifted back to it—

"Naruto—" _Fuck_ , he would _kill_ to have the blonde here, underneath him, like that—to be able to feel his skin, his lips—those eyes, on him—his voice—

His voice.

"Keep talking."

" _Wh—like—"_

"Were you thinking of me? Those three times today?"

He heard Naruto's soft, breathless laugh.

" _Obviously, you a—mm,"_ Naruto's words shifted into a moan and Sasuke immediately felt himself rush closer to edge—he squeezed himself tight, just in case—

"Tell me."

" _Asshole,"_ Naruto laughed again, _"there's—um—when…"_ He let out another breath, as if trying to put himself together, _"when I'm behind you—but I haven't gone in yet—"_

Shit.

"— _and you press back up against me—"_

Fuck—

"— _I like it when you tease me, like that—"_

Sasuke hissed out a breath, clenching his teeth together—gripping his cock—he felt the precum leak out, nonetheless—was it even still precum at this point? He was so _close_ —

"— _and when I'm sucking you—when you pull my hair—"_

Sasuke felt the amusement run through him—

"You like that…?"

" _Mm, yeah,"_ Naruto moaned softly," _I like it when you want—me—when I can really feel it—when you make me feel it—"_

Sasuke swallowed—god, this was—

" _Like when you're behind me—when we were on the bed—"_

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Yeah…"

" _And you were—hah—in me,"_ he could hear the lust in Naruto's voice—he could hear the way it was growing—

"— _when I just—couldn't hold on anymore—"_

Sasuke's hand reached out, frantically flipping through the photos—he could go back for these, later, right now—there was one—

There.

"Turn around."

Sasuke grabbed the laptop as he sat up—putting it to the side, but still in view—he grabbed the headboard, as if to stabilize himself—

" _Sas—"_

"Like I'm behind you," he gripped his cock, eyes glued on the picture—he could see his hands on Naruto's hips, pulling him in for each thrust— _fuck_ , how he wanted to feel those hips—that waist, that curved because Naruto _had_ to turn to look at him—staring back with that gaze that was only for him—that gaze that said—

" _Fuck me, Sasuke."_

"Nngh—"

There was nothing else he could do—except desperately thrust into his own hand, listening to the way Naruto's breathing mixed with his moans, pretending it was him—he moved his hand off the headboard to flip to the next photo—just as the pleasure started to rise—just as Naruto's voice started to rise—

" _Fuck—Sas—'ke—nngh!"_

"Hah—mmph," Sasuke bit down on his lip, collapsing against the wall—against the headboard—he didn't let his eyes close for a _second_ as he stared at the photo, riding out the last waves of his orgasm— _fuck_ —

He had managed, miraculously, to get the moment Naruto had cum. He imagined it had much to do with himself cumming at the same time—his entire body seizing up, pressing the button on accident—really, it was a miracle the picture hadn't been blurred beyond recognition—

" _Fucking hell, Sasuke,"_ Naruto gave a soft laugh—Sasuke had nearly forgotten he was still on the phone, _"can we do this every time we're apart?"_

Sasuke snorted, attempting to build up the energy to move back—he shakily pushed himself away from the wall—

"Ugh."

" _What is it?"_

"I…came all over our pillows."

Naruto laughed.

" _It's not like it's the first time that's ever happened."_

Sasuke stifled a smile—no, it definitely wasn't.

He shuffled back, putting the laptop on the bedside table—still open to that photo of Naruto—before he started pulling at the pillow cases.

" _Soooo,"_ Sasuke eyed the phone warily—he knew Naruto's teasing tone very well, _"you like your present, huh?"_

Sasuke felt himself flush. Really—obviously, Naruto had known he'd like it. It was why the stupid idiot had done it in the first place—so why did he feel the need to—

" _Hmmm, asshole?"_

"Shut up, moron," he used the pillow case—already dirty—to wipe himself off a little.

" _Are they good pictures? It's not like I got to see them."_

Good didn't even begin to describe them—but, then again, neither did _evil_ , with the way they tortured him—

"They turned out…fine."

" _Sasuke! Gimmie something more than that."_

Sasuke gave a soft snort at the whine he could hear in Naruto's voice. He tossed the pillow case into the laundry basket—or, in its general direction, anyways.

" _Please?"_

Sasuke smiled, sitting back down on his heels. Stupid, curious idiot.

"There isn't enough of them," he settled down further, debating whether or not it was worth it to put new pillow cases on, "I already have these memorized."

There. The blonde could make of that what he would.

" _You want a repeat performance?"_

"Get your ass back into my bed and then we'll talk," he muttered, sliding himself down, under the covers. Maybe he would actually be able to sleep, this time…

 _"I like the sound of that,"_ Naruto's soft laugh drifted through his ears—Sasuke gave a content sigh at the sound.

_"You falling asleep, asshole?"_

"Mm," Sasuke responded, rolling closer to the phone. Really, he just felt…good. Better than he had before, definitely—driven half-mad by the thought of those pictures on his laptop—

"You're going to pay for this," he muttered. Sometime—soon—when Naruto got back—or maybe for _his_ birthday—he was going to drive _Naruto_ crazy. Let _him_ be taken over by lust—by desire—see how the blonde would like _that_. That would show him.

_"Pay for what?"_

But Sasuke was already falling asleep, and he didn't feel much like explaining himself.

"You'll see," he gave a sleepy smile as Naruto's laugh echoed around the room again, "night, moron."

_"Happy birthday, asshole. I love you."_

"Mm—you too."

Sasuke never remembered hanging up the call.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are the best, honestly. These have been really fun to write!! Please let me know what you thought :D
> 
> Love you guys!!  
> \- Kinomi


End file.
